


Dulces Sueños

by JorgeJoestar



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Literature, Prose Poem, Psychological Drama
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15198614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JorgeJoestar/pseuds/JorgeJoestar
Summary: A hunter recalls its travels, but the dream has sunk its claws deeply. Memories of the blood and the cursed hunt are all that remain.





	Dulces Sueños

Todo sería mucho más fácil sin la sangre. Un cazador nunca está solo, dice el refrán, pero siempre lo estamos. La sangre. La sangre es nuestra única compañera. La sangre siempre está ahí, palpitando. Palpitando dentro de mí, dentro de ellas, las bestias, y sobre mi apretado abrigo de cuero, el resultado de estúpidas supersticiones en las que no creo y que para mí son como una perfecta huida hacia adelante. Evitar el contacto con la sangre es inútil, lo que sea que porta la enfermedad hace tiempo que está dentro de mí. 

Las calles de Yharnam son siempre húmedas y frías. El tiempo nunca parece avanzar durante la noche de caza y, de hecho, no lo hace. Todos estamos sometidos a los caprichos de la Luna y lo que se oculta tras ella. Sangre pálida, me dijeron. Sangre de Grande para romper el hechizo. Tres tercios de cordón umbilical, extraídos de los nacimientos fallidos. Tanto da, la verdad.

He repetido todo esto tantas veces. Tantas, tantas veces. Lo repetiré tantas noches más. La cacería es una celda perfecta y escapar de ella es imposible. Aquí los términos se invierten: el escape es la ilusión, la pesadilla es lo auténtico. Lo sé porque mi abrigo y mi cuerpo ya han abrazado la sangre pálida antes. Ya he tenido las visiones de un Dios, ya robé la soberanía sobre el sueño a la Presencia, ya me transformé en molusco y me enrosqué sobre mi cola. Tanto da.

Tanto da.

Estuve atrapado desde el día en que me subí a aquel carruaje.

Nada de eso importa, porque como decía, soy cazador, y un cazador nunca está solo. Somos legión, compartimos sueño y pesadilla. La franja o quizá el velo que nos separa es frágil y la campana nos permite romperlo, así que siempre cabe el miserable consuelo de compartir con una cara amiga todo este asqueroso negocio.

Pero soy cazador. Tomé esa decisión y, al menos, puedo decir que he visto hasta el final todo esto muchas, muchas veces. Nadie lo reconocerá nunca, pero soy o bien el monarca de todo esto o el fantasma de todo esto.

Tanto da.

A Micolash le pareció tan trágico olvidarlo todo. Yo no tengo ese consuelo y jamás podré borrar de mi mente el último destello de humanidad en las pupilas de Ludwig y cómo terminó abandonándose al relinche a pesar de todo. Condenada y asquerosa sangre.

Tampoco podré olvidar a María, ni a Gehrman, ni todo el turbio asunto que se traía entre manos el engañoso y repugnante viejo, tan pacífico y tan manso en su silla, y tan letal con la guadaña. Maldita sabandija, nos arrastró a todos con él en el momento en el que pisó la Aldea. La ambición, qué cosa tan absurda y sin embargo tan peligrosa.

Todos ellos sí podrán olvidar, en cambio. Al fin y al cabo, cada vez que vuelvo aquí nunca me reconocen. Me pregunto por qué.

¿Supongo que los recuerdos son mi recompensa? ¿Pero quién querría recordar Yharnam y sus nauseabundos secretos?

Estoy rozando la lámpara con los dedos una vez más pero no puedo sentir nada porque el guante envuelve mi mano. Siempre hay un guante, un muro o una pregunta. En este lugar no se puede sentir nada de forma directa.

Estoy rozando la lámpara, sin embargo. Siempre la estoy tocando, siempre estoy desenvainando la sierra, el chasquido de la hoja es prácticamente mi único compañero. No, la sangre. Siempre estoy empapado de sangre.

Ah, sí, la sangre. 

Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? 

¿Que cómo me llamo, me preguntas?

No tengo nombre, solo soy cazador.


End file.
